El Lugar donde nace el Amor
by Taiga.Mitsuki13
Summary: En un mundo alternativo, las historias, los nombres, la vida misma como la conocemos suele ser diferente... Es una Historia terminada... No habrá más capítulos de esta historia... Lean y comente que les parece...


**Ciao... Hace un rato que no actualizo mis historias, pero es por que he estado ocupada con mis proyectos finales y examenes, ya saben la escuela... Jeje... Bien eso no es importante, pero bueno esta historia no la escribi con el fin de publicarla, es de hecho un cuento para literatura y luego dije veamos que tal le va... En fin... Esto, pues no tiene nada que ver con Sam y Freddie, pero piensen que pudo suceder en algun mundo alternativo...**

* * *

**Espero Obtener comentarios, por que francamente, no recibo muchos, lo que resulta deprimente, en fin, deseo que les guste y aclaración...  
**

**Licht: Sam. Kraft: Freddie.**

* * *

**El lugar donde nace el amor**

El tren partía de la estación en algunos segundos, la resplandeciente luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua de la fuente, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, esto era definitivamente un adiós.

Volvió la vista atrás en repetidas ocasiones buscando una razón, una sola palabra, un solo murmullo que la detuviese; pero no encontró nada de eso… Desde lejos, atrás de un columna se encontraba un joven viéndola fijamente, observando cada detalle insignificante, recorrió el rostro de la afligida chica y hallo en el, tristeza y desilusión, se sintió culpable pues descifró la súplica de aquel delicado rostro, sabía que una sola palabra de él haría que ella se quedará para siempre; pero no lo haría, no permitiría que su futuro, sus sueños, todo por lo que Licht siempre lucho fuera truncado por un débil amor; él era un don nadie, no tenía nada valioso que ofrecerle, no tenía futuro, solo tenía en su corazón ese creciente e impetuoso amor, era tan poca cosa a su lado, ella era una delicada flor y él solo la maleza que amenazaba con su presencia la belleza de ese jardín.

Ella seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y se apresuró a subir al tren, sabía que desde ahora un nuevo mundo se abriría a su paso, tenía un camino por recorrer, le habría encantado poder comenzar un nueva vida a lado de Kratf, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera a veces el destino ya esta escrito y no puedes cambiar las palabras del contrastante libro de la vida.

Los recuerdos se acumularon en su mente, recordó el día que le conoció, que le vio por primera vez; Licht leía un libro, parecía muy entretenida, algunas cuantas lágrimas empaparon sus rosadas mejillas, los rayos de sol se colaban entre las hojas de aquel árbol e iluminaban su rostro mojado, desde ese momento la amo, no supo ni como pero camino hacía ella, saco un viejo pañuelo y sin pensarlo seco su cara, ella le miro sorprendida… Recordó lo mal que se veía aquel día, estaba sucio y sus manos se sentían ásperas después de tanto trabajo, era jardinero, tenía 18 años, muchas ganas de devorarse al mundo, tantos sueños rotos, pisoteados por la cruda realidad, su futuro no era muy prometedor, desde su nacimiento se supo que no podría volar muy alto, sus alas le fueron cortadas incluso antes de tenerlas, fue condenado a una familia pobre, con un padre borracho y golpeador, a una madre de carácter débil, que soportaba las traiciones de su esposo y él, el creció siendo un muchacho tímido, apocado, siempre sintiendo lastima de si mismo, un cobarde, eso pensaba él, se sentía un cobarde por no enfrentarse a su padre, a su madre la amaba mucho; pero estaba también muy enfadado con ella por ser tan dócil… Su vida tuvo un giro inesperado cuando ella le sonrió, sintió su corazón acelerarse, parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Y es que como no sentirse así, cualquier otra muchacha habría reaccionado diferente ante su acción, pero ella no se exaltó, solo le sonrió y sin saberlo llenó su corazón de algo nuevo, algo diferente, algo que los demás llamaban amor, le hizo sentarse a su lado y le ofreció comer la manzana que hace unos instantes había mordido, luego inició con él una conversación y así siguieron por horas y horas, charlando como si fuera viejos amigos, el parque poco a poco se fue quedando vacío y sol estaba apunto de esconderse en el horizonte, entonces reaccionaron, cada uno tomo una ruta diferente, pero cada día que seguía se encontraban debajo del arco de un pequeño puente que se hallaba en aquel lugar y así fue como lo suyo empezó…

Ahora el viento golpeaba su rostro fuertemente, poco a poco la lluvia lo alcanzó, su caminar era lento, se sentía nuevamente tan solo, tan triste y lloró, lloró desconsoladamente esperando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia, y regreso, regreso al parque y se refugio debajo del puente.

Los años pasaron, Kraft aun no podía renunciar al recuerdo de Licht, aun la tenía presente en su corazón y fue por eso, por las esperanzas que tenía de que un día ella volviera que luchó, luchó contra las adversidades y se preparo para poder ofrecerle un futuro mejor…

Cada tarde se sentaba un hombre a bajo de un árbol pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y al no encontrar lo que buscaba después de unas horas se retiraba, un día mientras esperaba una mujer llegó, le costó reconocerla pero por fin cuenta se dio, Licht había regresado.

Porque no importa cuantas veces tengas que caer, cuantas veces seas herido, no importa cuando, ni de quien te enamores, por que al final del camino, aun cuando el destino sea incierto, aun cuando nada sea seguro, aun con eso tu alma volverá al lugar donde nace el amor.

**FIN**


End file.
